


Mittens

by Atsugaruru



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mao Mao fandom better appreciate this, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsugaruru/pseuds/Atsugaruru
Summary: Mao Mao and Tanya fuck.





	Mittens

Tanya's veins were alive with the fire of alcohol and adrenaline as she pushed Mao Mao onto the inn's bed and straddled his hips. The young hero gasped beneath her and stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Tanya," He moaned, his pupils dilated from the alcohol they'd been drinking.  
  
"Mittens," She responded, running her paw through his muscular chest until she cupped his face and drank in those beautiful green eyes. She wanted to watch his face as she rode him, wrecked him, and made him scream her name so that he knew who he belonged to. Her.  
  
She leaned down to catch his lips in a kiss. Then another. And another. Setting the pace with deep, hungry kisses that left Mao Mao groanig into her mouth. A gloved hand cupped the back of her head to keep her close and pull her deeper as their kisses became more and more heated. Mao Mao clumsy tried to grope at her small breasts with the other. The tanuki's own paws found themselves busy as well. Tanya slipped off his cape and armor, only stopping once she reached his gloves. "May I?"  
  
Mao Mao's ears flattened slightly, but he was too tipsy and worked up to deny her this time. The gloves usually stayed on when they had sex, it was one of his many insecurities Tanya teased him over. But she loved his cute little paws so much. Loved licking and kissing and teasing them and feeling them press against her sensitive skin. So she slipped off the worn, red fabric after Mao Mao finally grumbled a small, "Fine."  
  
Tanya kissed the back of Mao Mao's paw and turned it over in her hand, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of his adorable pads. "So cute, Mittens. I'm glad I'm the only one who has the honor of getting to see these." She gave them a squeeze.  
  
Now fully nude, Tanya touched the small yet hard, wiry body of her partner. She ran her hands over the expanse of muscle and black fur, appreciating how Mao Mao's back would arch slightly or how he'd shudder whenever she stroked over a sensitive spot or brushed past one of his nipples. When her paws made it back to Mao's shoulders, she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, giving him a playful nip.  
  
"Let's get to the main event, yeah?" She whispered as she wrapped her hand around his sheath. Mao Mao's brows furrowed, unable to stifle groan that followed. The tip of his member was starting to slip out, and Tanya let herself tease the sensitive head before shifting her attention to his sheath. She rubbed and stroked him to get him harder, after a bit slipping her paw down to play with his balls. The gentle squeeze she gave them had Mao Mao give a low moan. It was then that her fingers trailed down below them to press against his taint.  
  
"Ngh!" His hips bucked and muscles tensed as Tanya kept pressing, stimulating his prostrate while twisting her other paw around his growing erection. Tanya let herself enjoy the sight of Mao Mao growing harder under her touch until her partner was fully unsheathed. The flushed color of his cock contrasted so prettily against his dark fur, and Tanya found herself growing increasily more aroused.  
  
"You think you're ready to try it tonight?" Tanya wet a finger with her mouth before tracing Mao Mao's rim. He practically jumped off the bed in response. He scooted back a away from her and closed his legs.  
  
"H-how about we do it some other time?" His voice was laced with panic. "You know, when we're sober? Wouldn't want to tear anything." Mao Mao tried to laugh it off, but his face was red from humiliation.  
  
Tanya crawled back on top of him, and touched his face in a reassuring gesture. She wrapped her paw around the base of shaft in a soft squeeze, then started slowly pumping him. "Hmm, I think you're right." She leaned in close to his face and lowered her voice, "When I fuck you, I want you to remember every second of it." Her words were accentuated with a tight grip to his cock.  
  
"_Tanya_," Mao Mao gasped. His anal virginity was one of the many things Tanya had vowed to take from him. She'd been warming him up to the idea, but it was something she was willing to wait for.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, Tanya stroking Mao Mao the way she knew he liked, while they continued sharing heated touches and kisses. Mao Mao made gorgeous noises while his partner lavished him firm, slow strokes. His breath was now unsteady, the increasingly disheveled state he was falling into only encouraged Tanya to keep going further. She brushed her thumb against the head of his cock and pressed against his slit.  
  
"Fuck," Mao Mao hissed. "Fuck, Tanya." Mao Mao was already leaking precum onto her hand, a slickness that allowed her to speed up her movements. Heat radiated between the two. Tanya was already so turned on just from getting Mao Mao off, and she could tell he felt the same way too. She could feel his cock twitching beneath her touch.  
  
"Already close? We've barely even gotten started."  
  
"No! I can-" His words were interrupted by a shudder after she gave his member a particularly tight squeeze. "I can do this all night."  
  
"I'll make sure you keep your word. Now lie down, hero."  
  
Bracing an arm on the bed, she hovered on top him. Mao Mao had to look away in embarrasment as Tanya exposed herself to him. She held his shaft up with her other hand and began to grind herself against him, wet enough that it was an effortless glide. Tanya hummed in approval as her hips worked herself against Mao Mao's hot length while he could only gasp and hold onto her hips. The tanuki slid herself up and down, the occasional arch of her partner's hips would bring him up to stimulate her clit in a friction that made her toes curl.  
  
"Please," He wheezed out.  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Tanya, please. I want you."  
  
"You want what?" She slowed her hips down to a stop.  
  
"I want to be inside of you."  
  
"Try again."  
  
"I want to fuck you," Mao Mao gasped. "I want you to ride me. Y-you feel so good around my cock. You're so good, please fuck me, Tanya."  
  
"Mmm. You have such a filthy mouth, Mao Mao. Your ancestors would be ashamed."  
  
She could have kept teasing him for a while longer, made him beg for it. But slick was dripping onto her thighs, and Tanya wanted nothing more than to feel Mao Mao inside of her again. She lifted her hips slightly and finally guided his cock to her entrance. Once she pushed the tip in, Tanya slowly sank herself down, the thick heat of his cock filling her up so good.  
  
She let out a sigh of satisfaction once she was fully sat down on him, feeling how he brushed deep inside her aching cunt. "You're absolutely perfect, Mittens."  
  
"Y-yeah?"  
  
"Perfect," She assured him, lifting her hips up and then slamming them down.  
  
"_Oh_," Mao Mao's body tensed, grip tightening on her waist, as Tanya began to bounce on him at a restless pace. She fucked him hard and fast, with enough of a force that made her ache in pain. Every so often he would hit that spot inside her that knocked the air out of her lungs. Mao Mao tried to rock his hips up into her and keep up, but the wet heat swallowing his cock kept making his mind go blank. Sharp white claws dug into Tanya's hips, adding more delicious pricks of pain to her overheated body.  
  
"H-ahh, Tanya. Oh, Tanya. _Keep going_." Soon Mao Mao's entire body was shaking, his back arched and eyes screwed shut in pleasure. He was gorgeous. Watching Mao Mao come undone underneath her, because of her, drove Tanya insane. She grabbed Mao Mao's hand and brought it to the hood of her clit. He rubbed against her as best he could, and the newfound pressure was enough to drive her over the edge.  
  
Tanya's orgasm crashed over, cunt clenching tight around Mao Mao's erection as she groaned and rocked her hips back and forth against him. That was all the hero could take before he thrust into her, crying out, and started coming inside of her unexpectedly. She watched him with half-lidded eyes as Mao Mao rode out his orgasm inside of her, pumping his hips desperately, as he gasped for breath like a drowning man. His hips slowed down once the last shots of cum spilled from his cock.  
  
Tanya let him slip out, watching as some of cum dripped out of her cunt and spilled onto Mao Mao's spent cock. It was such an erotic sight, that Tanya found herself wanting more. She couldn't help but keep touching her oversensitive sex she gave her partner a moment to catch his breath.  
  
"You're not done yet, Mittens." Tanya planted her knees against either side of his head. "A real hero cleans up the messes he makes."  
  
She spread her lips and gave Mao Mao a simple command.  
  
"Eat."  
  
Mao Mao's eyes widened in surprise. His mind was still hazy from pleasure and he couldn't find the words to protest, instead shakily wrapping his arms around her legs and pulling her in close.  
  
"That's a good boy," Tanya sighed. Mao Mao pressed his mouth against her just right and began to work his tongue at her sore cunt. He lapped at the cum at her entrance with mounting enthusiasm, then mouth and sucked at her folds. Her hand gripped at the back of his head to study herself.  
  
"You like the taste of your own cum, Mittens?" She asked in a breathy voice.  
  
The hero groaned in response, paws tightening around her, but he only licked at her with more vigor. His tongue dragged up her swollen clit, making her shudder in delight. Tanya started panting as she grinded herself against his face. She was so sensitive from her prior orgasm that the heat in her core was already igniting again. Tanya reached down to rub quick, harsh circles against her clit, and then she was coming again, moaning and gasping as she rode out hot waves of pleasure.  
  
When she was finally done, Tanya let go of Mao Mao's head to let him catch his breath. The hero stared up at her with a dazed, tired look as slick and saliva dripped down his chin.  
  
Tanya wanted to ingrain that moment into her memory forever.  


**Author's Note:**

> A true hero hits that motherfucking kudos button.
> 
> I kind of wanted to write something kinkier, Mao Mao getting tied up, some d/s. Mao Mao is just so fuckable


End file.
